


Slumber

by sneezky



Series: Dream SMP Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezky/pseuds/sneezky
Summary: Dream makes a promise to Sapnap.-Loosely related to my two other fics in this series, but can definitely be read on it's own! Takes place before "The Cut That Always Bleeds", and after "Burning Pile"!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Slumber

Late nights were slowly becoming both Sapnap's favourite thing and least favourite thing at the same time. On one side of things, the quiet darkness had an air of peace to it, leaving expectations and plans at bay as the world slept. On the other hand, however, it could also be a place where the angry thoughts that licked up the sides of his mind like flames on kindling. 

The moon was high in the sky as he found himself sat by their camp’s fire, watching the flames dance around as they burned through the oak log. As of that moment, Sapnap was alone, Dream having stalked off into the forest to relieve himself some minutes ago. It was nice, having someone with him, even if they were still wanderers. What wasn’t as nice, however, was the tightness that crawled its way into his chest every time Dream flashed him his bright smile.

The raven-haired boy stood up, pushing himself off the log bench and onto his feet. He somehow made it across their camp into the mouth of their tent, glances over the contents strewn across Dream’s cot, spilling out from his bag. There was a picture that caught his eye: A younger Dream, grinning from ear to ear, missing one of his teeth, and his arm slung across the shoulders of what appeared to be a younger, even smaller, female version of himself. He remembered Dream once mentioning having a younger sister, at some point or another. He guessed that was her. He suddenly felt a pit of guilt settle in his stomach, knowing how touchy Dream was with his past. 

Sapnap flushed as he turned away, perhaps to walk back towards their slowly dying fire, or, more likely, away from the photograph. He wondered if Dream’s family knew where he was now. As he turned to leave, however, he found himself startled by the tent flap flying open as Dream walked in. His cheeks heated up, even more, hoping his weird staring or fascination with the photo hadn’t been caught.

If it had, Dream paid it no mind. Dream laughed wholeheartedly, piercing Sapnap’s heart in a way he didn’t quite know how to describe. At least Dream found his jumpiness funny.

“Miss me?” Dream asked once his wheezing had finally seized (Thank God, because Sapnap didn’t know how the other was managing to go so long without air), as the blonde walked over to plop himself down and onto his cot, pushing the contents of his bag off the edge to make room for Sapnap to sit down with him. Sapnap followed, laughing along with the other in hopes to lessen his embarrassment some, sitting down and leaving a foot or two between the two boys. 

Dream was attractive, that much Sapnap was able to admit to himself. He still struggled with his feelings for the other, and while he didn’t have the word’s to describe it just yet, he wasn’t going to deny his admiration for the other’s looks. At seventeen, Dream had these piercing emerald eyes that always seemed to be thinking on their own, dirty blonde hair that fell just right even if he never bothered to take care of it, and shoulders broad enough to put anyone to shame. That was just the start. Then there was him, still not quite sixteen, and every bit as awkward as one would assume.

He wondered what Dream ever really saw in him, but here they were anyway, sitting on the same sleeping cot as the nighttime surrounded them as they slipped into quiet conversation, discussing the day’s activities and the plan’s for tomorrow until it trickled off into silence as their sleep-addled brains slowly took over.  
⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀  
In the dark of night, their fire long burnt out, and as Sapnap moved to shuffle over to his bed, he felt a rough hand’s grip on his wrist, a silent plea for him to say. Sapnap couldn't find it in himself to say no, and Sapnap eventually found himself wedged up beside Dream’s warm body as the other dozed off into the night. It wasn’t the first time the boys had shared a cot, but it was the first time since the winter. This time, it wasn’t as a means to warmth.

Sapnap stared up at the tent’s roof, listening to the rhythmic breathing of the other male beside him. What were they? He didn’t really know. He supposed that wasn’t an entirely unacceptable answer, for the most part. Sure, there were gazes, hell, there were a lot of gazes. Did that mean anything? Or perhaps there was the way they would find themselves lacing their fingers together. But did that mean anything? Sure, they had kissed a couple of times too. But that was just practicing, right? It didn’t have to mean anything, and neither did the way he was pressed up against Dream’s side as the taller boy slept.

Sapnap would be selfish to keep him to himself, he thought. It wouldn’t be fair, to himself, Dream, or anyone, really. But God, could he really be blamed if he wanted to? Maybe he did want it to mean something. Maybe he wanted to mean something to Dream.

He turned himself around as best he could to face Dream, letting the words fall from his lips before really thinking, the hushed question roaming off into the night, “Dream, are you awake?”

Sapnap watched as the green eyes across from him flitted open slowly, "I am now, what is it?" He paused, perhaps trying to read his face as he reached over to turn on the oil lamp beside them, "Pandas? Is everything okay?”

Sapnap couldn‘t tell him to go back to sleep now, but the guilt quickly festered its way into Sapnap's stomach, gnawing away at him. He shouldn't have said anything because it's not like he could just say how he was feeling, not without coming off pathetically clingy. He didn’t know how to put into words the way confusion had swirled itself into his mind and heart, and he needed to know what they were before he drove himself mad thinking about it, because he didn’t want to be left to deal with it alone once Dream came to his senses and left him.

"Yeah, it’s just..." Sapnap trailed off, struggling with the words, and most importantly, unsure of where he was going with it in the first place.

"What?"

"Do you… y’know, ever think about the future?" The younger of the two blurted out, face immediately going red, but continuing through nonetheless, "Like, I don't know, in ten years from now, do you ever wonder who you’re gonna be? Or like, who you’ll end up with, or if you'll just be-"

"Sapnap-"

"-Alone." Sapnap ﬁnished, not meeting Dream's eyes as they searched him. He couldn’t stand to look back, not wanting to face the possible rejection he was ever so afraid of being present.

"Why'd you ask?"

Maybe it’s because he wanted to know if he was a part of Dream’s future too. Maybe he wanted to know if Dream also couldn’t stop thinking about the two of them together. Maybe he wanted to know if he was more than just a phase or a fluke, but outwardly Sapnap just shrugged, seemingly disinterested. What Dream didn’t know wouldn’t kill him.

"Well, I can't see the future,"

Sapnap opened his mouth to respond before Dream cut him off before he could even start, his own voice timid and unsure, something he wasn’t used to hearing in the other.

"But if I could, I'd make sure that I don‘t end up alone. I like to think that somewhere out there there‘s a person who would want to stick with me for a while, right?"  
⠀  
"But that's not the point Dream," Sapnap murmured. Of course, someone would want to end up with Dream. Dream was smart, strong, and everything that Sapnap wasn’t and could never be. Dream could easily find someone else, someone ten times better than Sapnap, the kind of person he deserved. He cleared his throat, "You just-- you'll never know if that person is out there. And what if they aren't?"

Dream butted in, "Nothing is ever certain Sapnap, so stop worrying about it-"

"Yeah? Well, I don't like it! In fact, I hate it!” Sapnap took a deep breath, ignoring the burning feeling that threatened his eyes as he continued on forward, "But at least I know where I‘ll end up, alone, not bothering anyone-"  
⠀ ⠀  
"Stop assuming you‘re going to end up alone." Dream cut him off again, rolling his eyes, as he rubbed them, and Sapnap suddenly felt bad about waking him up in the middle of the night to feeling dump on him, "Sorry to break to you, but people do actually care about you."

“Like who?” He knew that he was being childish. He knew what Dream was implying too. But he wanted to hear it. He wanted to know because he had to know, and he didn’t care if he came off like a petulant toddler as he drove himself towards his answer. “Tell me who,”

"C'mon really, do I have to spell it out for you? Just go to sleep already,"

"Who?"

"Are you serious?" Dream asked, and Sapnap said nothing, waiting for an answer to come from the other. He needed to know.

"Sapnap, are you seriously worried you'll end up-"

"-Alone. Yeah." Sapnap ﬁnished, sending the other boy a small, sad smile.

“I thought you already knew. I guess I was wrong." Dream looked him in the eyes, with well-practiced confidence, braver than Sapnap could ever even try to muster, forest green meeting dark blue, in the flickering lamplight.

"Even though life may be uncertain, and although I can't see your future, I‘d like to think I'd be in it, in some way or another. So me. I care about you."

Sapnap tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat and died along the way. He was wrong. Dream did care about him. He- Dream, wants to stay- at least part of him does. That part was all that Sapnap needed to hear though. “Okay,”

“Okay?” Dream looked him over once more, seemingly sizing the somewhat smaller boy up, before cracking a soft smile, gazing at the other before continuing, “Can we go to sleep now, please, Pandas?”

“I… Okay.” Sapnap couldn’t help the red that now dusted his cheeks or the small smile that was fighting its way to his lips. Dream cares, Dream cares about him. Dream wants to be with Sapnap. He wants to be with him now, and he wanted to be a part of his future too. Dream had to see something in him that he didn’t, but whatever that something was, he was ready to take it and run with it. He let himself drift off as Dream reached over to turn on the oil lamp once again. 

It was only a couple of days later, after their late-night conversation, when Dream held out a delicate silver ring to him, pressing it into the other boy’s palm as they sat beside the fire late in the evening. Before Sapnap could say something stupid, Dream had already started speaking on his own, “It’s a promise ring. I promise no matter what that I'll be here, with you. This ring means that even when you‘re not sure in life, you won‘t have to do anything alone, because I‘ll be there, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to get some feedback on this, so kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading :D I'm really enjoying writing this kinda stuff but I'm not sure if people are enjoying it haha! If you liked it feel free to check out my other works in this series too (although, they are definitely not as sweet as this one qwq), until next time!


End file.
